Naruto and Mikoto at the hot springs
by KingShinju
Summary: Naruto came back from the wave mission with team seven and wanted to relax at the hot springs but he finds something though.


**Hey everyone! Sorry if I haven't updated I was camping with my family... we liked it. Anyways, I have plans for my stories but I have no idea what to do with those plans. Its either continue or end them. Or even rewrite them. I'm so confused. *breath in and out* So let's get on with my experiment lemon. Remember, first ever... not going to be great.**

* * *

><p>Naruto just got back from the Wave mission that he did with his team. If be was honest it went good but he needed more training, especially if he wanted to be up there with the big dogs such as the Shodai Hokage and Uchiha Madara themselves.<p>

Anyways Naruto just got back from the mission and he wanted to relax and thankfully there was a hot springs open, the bad news was that it was women's special so it was reserved for just women only. Naruto had plan.

Sexy no jutsu!

It was foolproof because it actually was a true transformation and not an illusion.

So off to the hot springs we go!

* * *

><p>Naruto, or Naruko as that what was he used as a name for the henge, walked into the room that wasn't full. It was one of the more private rooms but the person it said anyone could join in, so he was going to of course thank the lady and try not to look at one of his favorite things in the world. Breasts. Yes it was going to be hard but he could get away with it. Fat chance our Uchiha-Uzumaki hybrid.<p>

When he opened the door to the springs he immediately saw the one person who he will truly ever thank. Uchiha Mikoto. See she survived the night Itachi killed the clan mainly because she helped him out when she saw him outside in the rain when he was six. He went to get food but because of the rain most shops closed down including Ichirakus, so he couldn't get any ramen and then he forgot his keys INSIDE the small apartment and locked himself outside. The reason was because he decided to finally lock the door. So he waited in an alley hoping he could get some rest. Mikoto came up and found him after shopping and **shunshin **into his apartment and made dinner for him which took awhile because Naruto had to take a bath and all. So she made dinner and because it was late she spent the night there where she cuddled him like a little kit**(Pun intended)**. Which saved her life as Itachi couldn't find her.

"Ah Mikoto-sama! Thank you for letting me in your private hot springs. I truly do thank you!" Naruto said in the most sincerest tone she could muster up and he meant it too.

"Ara, don't thank me just yet." Mikoto made a clone which went out of the private room to tell the clerk to make this a private hot springs. "Go ahead Naruto unhenge. I know its you. I had a clone make a privacy seal and place it on the door. No one can see us."

Naruto eyes widen at him being well found out. He tried to apologize but she wouldn't take no for an answer. He just sat there naked with an equally naked MILF in a room filled with so much awkwardness it could slap somebody. She didn't feel it herself. She knew he was coming that's why she told the clerk if Naruto walked in, to let him come in.

"I really meant it when I thanked you too. You helped me out and that's something more than what jiji has done. Before Iruka-sensei, it was only jiji. I tried talking to you but, uh... Sasuke kept on pulling you away. So I'll risk my life for your protection." Naruto said with his head down and tears falling out of his eyes.

He opened them in shock when he felt her lift his and wiped his tears with a towel. She looked so stern. She was usually a lovely women from what he had seen.

"Uzumaki Naruto, you stop this at once. You don't need to apologize or risk your life for me ever. That isn't you. I hesitated to help you back then but I helped you because I wanted to. I cooked you dinner and cleaned up your apartment because I wanted to. You needn't to apologize to me. I need to apologize to you for not checking up on you all those years since the massacre."

They both stared into each eyes, emotion thick in the air. They were almost in a trance which was broken when she kissed him. The kiss was soft and loving. It was something that only someone in love could produce. He kissed back with the same amount of love. Soon after it started to get rougher and harder as they let their list kick in.

* * *

><p><strong>Lemon everyone. For those who are younger than eighteen skip to the next bold letters as this is inappropriate for young viewers. I can't stop you but I am only trying to warn you.<strong>

* * *

><p>Mikoto pushed her tongue into his mouth as he wrapped his tongue around hers trying to dominate her. Both were moaning because of the roughness. Another couple of minutes of trying to dominated one another, the more experienced one of the two wonband Mikoto was straddling her soon-to-be lover.<p>

She released the kiss so they could get some air. While they were catching their breath. She started stroking his harding member. Naruto lifted himself so he could sit on the stone ground while she continued to pump him.

Naruto was moaning and groaning and thanks to the privacy seal they could be as loud as they could. He was moaning louder when she licked him hoping to get him at his full length. "Ooooh Mikoto you suck so fucking good. D-don't fucking stop!"

Mikoto was getting hotter because of the foul words coming out of his mouth. She reached down to rub her pussy which had gone through a lot in the past because of Itachi and Sasuke. She could feel herself getting hornier as she licked her lover and swirled her tongue around the mushroom shaped head. After that she took him into her mouth

"Holy fuck! Keep doing that bitch!" Naruto was bucking up to get more of her ministrations. He could hear her moaning when he cursed and saw her hand go down her nether regions so he tried cursing some more and true to his belief she was moaning even more, adding to the pleasure.

After awhile, due to her licking and sucking him, he couldn't hold it in anymore. "Fuck! I'm cumming Mikotoooo!" He orgasmed right into her mouth shooting several strong strings of semen.

Naruto laying on his back trying to catch his breath saw her playing with her self. Of course, being the gentleman that he is grabbed her and pulled her to his face. Her understanding this sat on his face. He started to rub her clit and lower lips.

Mikoto was moaning softly at his hands touching her. She felt so dirty, so naughty, so bad for letting a little boy have his way with her. She grinned. She was moaning louder as he was fingering into her.

Naruto was spearing his finger into her heavenly pussy and felt that she was wet. He remembered reading about that in his Icha Icha book. He took out his finger and replaced it with his tongue. He then started to lick her and she started to moan louder. He dabbed into her and she screamed.

Mikoto loved every second his tongue entered her and licked her. He was simply amazing for a virgin. He must have been reading. She screamed when she felt her clot pinched as it was out of its hood straight like an ANBU is when the Hokage tells them to stand.

Soon Naruto became more wilder as his list began taking over him and Mikoto was feeling herself ready to cum.

"Narut-koi I'm c-cuummmmiiinggg!" She squirted all over his face and into his mouth as she fell forward. She was riding out the pleasure still so she didn't notice Naruto Standing behind her with his six bordering seven inch dick.

Both screamed in pleasure as Naruto dove right into her vagina. Naruto almost blew his load into her while she almost squirted out in immense pleasure. Both were catching their breath.

Naruto, recovering after a short time, moved slowly taking in the pleasure of her tight but not so tight, wet snatch. Slowly moving faster trying to find a rhythm in their love making.

Soon enough he found a speed that he perfered and his lover perferednit as well judging by the fact that she was pushing her ass back into his thighs and hips. They were both rocking against each other as they moaned and groaned and screamed.

They continued for awhile before Naruto went faster as he felt a pressure rise up waiting to be released.

"Mikoto-chan I'm cumming! Where should I cum?!" Naruto asked her not wanting to become a father just yet.

"Inside! I can't get pregnant yet so fucking cum inside me! Aaahhh!" Mikoto replied to Naruto and they both felt that pressure break.

"I'm CUUUMMMINNNGG!" They both shouted out their released as they both rode out their fell forward laying on the ground, body jerking. Naruto fell on her back humping her ass.

* * *

><p><strong>Lemon is OVER. Any underage kids feel free to look. There still some explicit content but no lemons anymore.<strong>

* * *

><p>Mikoto recovering first put on a towel so she can go get their clothes. When she came back she saw her young lover drying off with his towel. She smiled and kissed him. Hard. Tongue and all.<p>

Naruto was very surprised and confused too, so he announced it too. "What was that for?" Naruto asked.

"Well. You are young, the kyuubi jinchuriki, and an Uzumaki so you must have a lot of stamina. I want to see this stamina first hand and what better way then sex." With that she grabbed his crotch and **shunshin **to her room.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was my first lemon and one shot. Next though I think I won't have a lemon. But I plan on using this for the replacement of Naruto's Legend. So Im sorry I have been inactive for a long time but I was busy. My screen on my phone broke so that sucks. Hoping to get a new one. Anyways I'm back baby. And bye.<strong>


End file.
